


My hero by Beatrice Espinoza

by PtitPooh5



Series: Trixie's shorties [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: When Trixie's teacher ask to write a text about their hero, Trixie just write what she had in mind…This story take place in the Emotional Rollercoaster AU along 23th chapter. I strongly recommend that you read that fic before to fully understand this one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Trixie's shorties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	My hero by Beatrice Espinoza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotional Rollercoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044807) by [PtitPooh5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5). 



> The Trixies shorties are short stories independent of each other but all connected to Emotional Rollercoaster fic.
> 
> Please note that I'm french native speaker so I'm sorry for all mistakes in the text!
> 
> I always love comments! (and kudos of course! ;P)

“Lucifer, can you meet me at Trixie’s school? Her teacher just called and she would like to meet both of us.”

“What did she do?”

“I don’t know, she just asked me to come over with you.”

“Why? She’s with Daniel this week.”

“She said she want to meet Mr. Morningstar.”

“I guess that’s me. Okay then, I will join you.”

Twenty minutes later, they were both at school and they headed to Trixie’s classroom. Her teacher was waiting at the threshold.

“Thank you for coming Mrs. Decker.” She looked at Lucifer. “Mr. Morningstar I presume?” Lucifer nodded. “I’m glad to see that at least she didn’t make it all up.”

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other not understanding what she was talking about and followed her to the room. Lucifer looked at the small chairs the teacher pointed them to seat in and he wondered how he could fit in such a small thing. He finally turned the chair around and placed his long legs on each side, letting his arms on top of the back.

“You must be wondering why I asked you to come.” They both nodded. “Well, I ask my class today to write a 150-word text about their hero and Beatrice’s text was... interesting.”

“What do you mean by interesting?” Chloe asked carefully.

“I will let you judge.”

The teacher handed them a sheet carefully written in a youthful handwriting. Chloe took it and hold it between them so they both could read.

_My hero by Beatrice Espinoza_

_My hero is my stepfather, Lucifer Morningstar. He is working with my mom at the LAPD to arrest bad people. He is my hero because he always protects my mom at work and he is an angel. He also speaks all languages and knows so many things about history. He had been really sick some time ago and now he need the help of a machine to breathe but because of my idea of the astronaut backpack he can now work again with my mom. He loves my mom very much and me too and I love him too. My father and Lucifer are friends now and that is great because we can eat dinner sometimes all together. He is the best stepfather ever. I am just a little sad that he won’t be able to bring me for a flight because with the backpack I don’t think he can fly anymore._

When they finish reading they look each other, not knowing what to say to the teacher. Lucifer was surprised and pleased at what the little urchin had written about him.

_“What do we tell her?”_ Chloe asked in signed language.

_“You know I don’t lie. I will need your help with this.”_ He answered the same way.

“Can I be part of this conversation?” The teacher asked politely.

“Yes, sorry about that!” Chloe answered quickly. “It’s easier for him to speak in sign language with long sentence so we use it more often than not.” It was partially true but at least the teacher would not think that they were trying to make up something.

“So, how am I supposed to put a note on this knowing it had to be real, not created?”

“Well, I supposed that for her I’m a kind of... Guardian Angel for her mother.” Lucifer began.

He was hoping Chloe would continue his story with what he just told her.

“And... and maybe she thinks he cannot travel by plane because of the ventilator.” Chloe tried to finish.

“I supposed she can see it like that, yes. And what about that you speak all languages?”

“That’s true.”

“All of them? I made a little research and there’s more than seven thousand.”

“What Trixie probably meant is that he speaks a lot of languages.” Chloe answered. “She hasn’t found yet a language he doesn’t speak.”

“Donc vous parlez français?”

“Bien sûr. C’est une langue tellement riche.” He answered.

“Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?” The teacher said hesitantly.

“Hai hanashimass. The ‘u’ at the end of the verb... must be pronounced so slightly that you don’t... really hear it. You just learned it to check if... I speak Japanese don’t you?”

The teacher smiled. “Yes. Well I guess I can consider that this is all true then. I’m sorry to have bothered you with that.”

“That’s okay.” Chloe said. “I can understand your concern.”

They got out of the school trying to not laugh at the memory of the teacher trying to find a flaw in the text and the explanation they gave her.

“Were you obliged to correct her on her pronunciation in Japanese?” She said with a smirk.

“It was horrible!” He said disgusted. “Japanese is not even hard to pronounce!”

“You really know more than seven thousand languages?”

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

“I would say freaking but that’s amazing too. We will need to talk to Trixie this weekend about this text. She can’t keep saying around that you’re an angel.”

“So you want to ask her to lie?”

“No! Certainly not! But she can just omit to talk about it.”

“Well, I guess you’re right.”

“She never talked about flying.” Chloe said just before they leave for the penthouse. “Do you think that could be something possible?”

“I don’t see how but I will think about it... I didn’t know either she wished to do this.”

__________

The next weekend they sat with Trixie to talk about her text.

“Monkey, you know that you can’t keep saying around that Lucifer is an angel.”

“Why not? He never hide he was the Devil.”

“Yes I know, but maybe just don’t give details. Like talking about the flight. Your teacher had thought you made up what you were saying about your hero.”

“Oh! I hadn’t thought about that. We didn’t have much time to write it and I just wrote what I had in mind.”

“That’s fine Monkey but the next time please think that your teacher don’t know he’s the real Devil.”

“I’m really honoured that you choose me as your hero... by the way.” Lucifer said with a genuine smiled.

“But that’s true Lucifer! You save my mom so many times! And you’re always there for me too! I love you Lucifer!”

“I love you too Urchin.”


End file.
